My, How The Time Flies
by PrattlingPrincess
Summary: Sisters Grimm - Henry and Veronica Grimm wake up three years after they were kidnapped. How do they deal with their daughters, and all the changes they've missed? Very slight Sabrina/Puck


First of all, if you haven't read the Sisters Grimm, you won't understand any of this. Of course, there's only five books, and they're a really easy read (I think the reading group is actually for 12 year olds or something), so go out and read them - they're fantastic, even if you're not 12!

Second of all, there aren't nearly enough Sisters Grimm stories on fanfiction. If you have read them, it is your duty to write a story! Quick quick! There's nothing wrong with one-shot drabbles either! Write a couple of Puck's pranks, or how Henry and Veronica met, or what Wendell's been doing all this time!

Third of all, I don't own the Sisters Grimm, or Granny Relda, or Puck, or Mr. Canis, or any of the other Everafters living in Ferryport Landing. Wouldn't that make an interesting amusement park, though? I mean, seriously...

Hope you enjoy - and please review, I love those!

* * *

**My, How Time Flies**

**by PrattlingPrincess**

Henry Grimm opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a plain white ceiling. The first thing he thought was, _'What time is it?'_ This thought was soon followed by_ 'and where am I?'_

He lay there, trying to think of the last thing he could remember. Coming home from work? No, that's ridiculous. How could I forget an entire evening? The subway, dinner, my family? His next thought was, _'Was I drunk?'_ He didn't think so.

He felt somebody moving on the bed beside him. He turned his head and watched his wife, Veronica Grimm, open her eyes. Unlike the calm - if not confused - look on his face, her expression was one of panic and betrayal.

"Ronnie?" he asked quietly.

Her head whipped around to look at him.

"Oh, thank god, Hank, you're here." she gasped, clasping her hand over her heart.

"What?" It was just now that Henry realized that this wasn't his bed, or his room.

Was that Mirror in the corner? Oh no, it couldn't be...

"What the hell are we doing here?" he demanded.

"Hank, it was Oz. I don't know why, something about his master and respect... Henry?"

Henry had gotten out of bed, momentarily shocked by how stiff he felt, not to mention the killer head rush he got when he sat up. As soon as his head stopped spinning, however, he crossed the room and started speaking to the mirror.

"Mirror? Mirror, get over here!"

Mirror's face appeared, and his jaw dropped in shock when he saw who was calling him.

_"Henry?"_

"What happened? How did we get here? Who did this? Why did they do it? How long have we been asleep?" Henry demanded in rapid succession.

By now Veronica had realized where they were. Ferryport Landing. Definitely not New York City.

Her husband was having a very quiet, if not very tense, conversation with Mirror.

"Where are the girls?" Veronica asked herself softly, although Henry heard her anyway.

He paused in the middle of his sentence, his eyes going wide. He spun back around to Mirror. "Where are Sabrina and Daphne? Don't you _dare_ tell me that they're here..."

Mirror winced. "Well, Henry, where did you expect them to go?" he said, trying to appeal to Henry Grimm's logic.

_"I don't want my daughters here."_ Henry practically growled.

"Then you're really not going to like the answer to your last question."

"How long have we been asleep?" Veronica asked, coming to stand next to her husband.

"Going on three years now, you two."

Henry and Veronica didn't say anything. The shock of having just lost three years of their lives was enough to silence them.

Henry sat down on the bed, and put his head in his hands.

"Is everyone else okay?" Veronica asked, very quietly, her eyes still a little unfocused.

"Considering the way things have been going lately, I'd say yes. But, then again, I supposed 'okay' is relative."

_"Mirror!"_ Henry snapped, raising his head.

"Sorry. Yes, last time I checked, everyone was okay. Keep in mind, that was about six hours ago, and you know how quickly luck can change."

"Where are they?" Henry asked, a little calmer.

"Well, doing what they had to do to wake you two up. Frankly, I'm surprised it worked. Those two have had some strange ideas in the past, but this was the weirdest..."

"What?" Veronica asked blankly.

Before Mirror could answer, they heard Relda Grimm's metal deathtrap, which was sometimes referred to as a "car" pull up the road.

The two Grimms shot off the bed and rushed downstairs, eager to see their daughters for (apparently) the first time in three years.

* * *

Henry Grimm thundered down the stairs, literally crashing into somebody at the bottom. When Veronica helped him up off the floor, he looked down into the face of his little brother, Jacob.

_"Jake?"_

"My God, Hank? Veronica! It worked!" Jake said, almost to himself, as Henry helped him up.

Jake looked older than the last time Henry'd seen him. Which, of course, made sense, since it'd been over fifteen years since he'd seen his brother. His nose had been broken since then. In three places. Henry found his mind wandering inexplainably, trying to imagine how that'd happened.

"Well, what are you doing standing here with me? Go greet your kids!" Jacob said, grinning widely.

The two needed no further convincing, rushing past Jake and out the front door.

The sight that met them went un-examined at the time, but in less than an hour it would be a scene that Henry Grimm would play over and over again in his mind.

There was the deathtrap ("car"). Unfolding himself out of the driver's seat was Mr. Canis. Henry would never forget the odd old man. Henry hadn't known him very well before he left, but he was relieved to see that the old man was just that - an old man, and not the wolf hidden within.

On the other side of the car, Henry saw his mother, Relda Grimm, straightening her hat. Henry hadn't seen her since the day they'd announced that Veronica was pregnant with Sabrina. The same day he'd announced that they were leaving Ferryport Landing. For good. His mind flashed back to the injured and heartbroken look that had been on her face.

Speaking of leaving for good, what was Jake doing back home? Last time he'd seen Jake was after his father's funeral...

All thoughts about Jake and his father left Henry's mind completely when he saw a ten year-old girl bounce out of the back seat. For a minute he thought it was Sabrina, just with darker hair than he remembered. Then, that goofy grin lit the girl's face, and he realized that it was Daphne. His youngest dauther looked more confident than she'd been at seven, but also a little more wary.

And finally, on the far side of the car, crawiling out of the back seat was a fifteen year old Sabrina, looking a little more jaded, and a lot more mature. She also looked oddly shell-shocked.

Veronica swooped down upon Daphne, giving her daughter a hug before the little girl could even register who she was. Daphne froze, for just a split second, but then she was hugging her mother back, squeaking in delight, her grin large enough to crack her face in two.

Henry took a step towards Sabrina, when a fifth person tumbled out of the back seat behind Sabrina.

Dirty blond hair. Dirty green hoodie. Dirty blue jeans. Definitely a male. Same age as Sabrina. Same shell-shocked look on his face as Sabrina A dangerously mishchievous gleam in his eyes.

_'Who the hell is this guy? And why did he just whipser into my fifteen year old daughter's ear?'_

* * *

Henry's hesitation lasted only a minute. He was probably just a friend. So what if he pulled his daughter five feet away from the boy before hugging her? He was just excited.

Of course, Sabrina didn't notice. She was hugging her dad with all her strength, grinning from ear to ear. Henry was almost positive that those were years soaking through his shirt. He didn't mention it, though. Sabrina hadn't admitted to crying when she was eleven, Henry was sure she wouldn't admit to it at fifteen.

Behind him, he could hear Daphne and Jake laughing, and he could picture his mother hugging Veronica. Henry let go of Sabrina and whipped around to grab Daphne for her own hug.

The strange (filthy, suspicious) boy was smirking.

Henry didn't like him.

Of course, he didn't like him any more when Sabrina pulled away from her mother's arms to hug the strange (smug, probably criminal) boy, chanting, "It worked! It worked! _It worked!"_

The boy smiled tolerantly, although he rolled his eyes and chose to let his arms hang at his sides instead of hugging Sabrina back.

Henry wasn't sure whether or not to be thankful or angry that the (arrogant, aloof) boy wouldn't return his daughter's hug.

"Yeah, Grimm. It worked. I told you: I'm always right" he replied.

From across the yard, Daphne happily called, "Yeah, that's why it took you two years to come up with this idea, right?"

"Shush it, Marshmallow!" the (horrid, rude) boy called back, his smile widening into a grin.

It was crooked.

Henry really didn't like him.

_'Again, who the hell is this kid?'_

* * *

Well, there's the first chapter. I'll probably update the next one tonight, and if not, then tomorrow. Just so you know, I lose interest in stories quickly. So, if you want this to continue, you have to motivate me. And how do you do that, you may ask?

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
